horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dama y Arcoiris
Dama y Arcoiris (Lady & Peebles en E.U.A y Lady y Chicle 'en España) es el décimo noveno episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de ''Hora de Aventura y el Número 97 en total. Sinopsis La Dulce Princesa y Arcoiris buscan a Finn y Jake, que desaparecieron hace 3 semanas después de un encuentro con el Rey Helado. Trama Se ve a la Dulce Princesa corriendo a una especie de como un iglú, donde Arcoiris está lamentándose mucho por la desaparición de Jake, al entrar la Dulce Princesa, Arcoiris le pregunta si encontró a Finn y Jake, ella señala por su G.P.S que Finn y Jake estaban en la Montaña de Hielo Oscuro, luego, Arcoiris le cuenta a la Princesa, que se siente arrepentida de una discusión que tubo con Jake, hace unos días sobre lo malos que eran sus fideos y a lo que le lleva a varios sueños que tuvo. Posteriormente la Princesa enciende un holo-diario, argumentando que Finn y Jake llevaban 3 semanas desaparecidos, desde que fueron a combatir al Rey Helado, dice que logra localizarlos por el G.P.S secreto que tenia implantado en la oreja de Finn y que las llevaba a la cueva inexplorada de hielo oscuro, que ha pasado horas calculando cada posible peligro y viene preparada, posteriormente, Arcoiris preguntaba si la llegaba a atacar con un cuchillo, entonces la Princesa dice que usara su arma eléctrica, luego le pregunta que si le quería hacer daño, ella le dice que usara el '''Ball Blam Burglerber, entonces; Arcoiris admite que se preocupa demasiado a veces, debido a una pesadilla recurrente donde estaba en una casa con su tío, su tía política y su primo siendo thumb|300pxatacados por cadáveres medio muertos y escuchaba un llanto desde arriba deseando proteger a su familia volviéndose medio estresante durante el sueño llegando incluso a rechinarse los dientes y despertándose por la mañana teniendo los dientes rotos, tratando de convencerse que sólo es un sueño o solo es paranoica pero que ha sido atacada por los cadáveres medio, muertos dos veces. Después de contarle eso se embarcan a la cueva. Al perder la señal del G.P.S la princesa activa su monitor de corazón que mostraba dos señales grandes y cinco pequeñas alrededor de uno de esos, golpea el monitor y le muestra dos señales mas adelante. Al atravesar un agujero (que mas bien parecía una válvula cardíaca), se adentran mas a la cueva, de repente algo roza el hombro de la princesa y luego su mejilla, llegan varias manos que tratan de quitarle las armas a la princesa y golpeando los ojos de Arcoiris, la princesa saca su Ball Blam Burglerber (al parecer inofensiva) y dispara explotando una pared y varios brazos, al ser acorraladas y sin armas contra una pared, Arcoiris usa su habilidad para atravesar las paredes entrando a un cuarto distinto con lamparas, de repente escuchan al Rey Helado gritar a través de una ventila, varias cosas, entre ellas gritándole a alguien llamándolo como "copión"; que estaba enamorado de ella solo porque él lo estaba, que el estaba en este "juego" mucho antes que él , mostrando a el trucos de magia, trabajado sus abdominales y suavizando su voz, luego entran a una ventila que luego se divide en dos caminos, deciden ir por el de la derecha, en ese momento sale del lado izquierdo una lengua que trata de aplastarlas, llegan a otro cuarto con ojos donde Arcoiris dice que el cuarto es mas grande que su amor por las bonitas canciones de aves, entonces los ojos se abren y les disparan lasers y hieren a Arcoiris, la dejan en el suelo, ella le dice a la Princesa que esta bien y puede seguir pero, al no lograr levantarse le dice que siga sin ella, que solo es una carga para ella, la Princesa se niega a dejarla y la carga en sus hombros. thumb|300px|left Entran a una cámara completamente oscura y solo con la iluminación del detector de corazones, entonces ve al Rey Helado que la saluda tirado en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho de donde salían al parecer venas, la Princesa grita asustada tirando el detector al suelo donde una voz le habla, de las sombras sale Ricardio asomando solo su cara, ella le pregunta donde estaban los chicos, entonces los lanza hacia ella con cubos atados al cuello con las palabras de "zonides" escritas, luego, le dice a la Princesa que fue egoísta al querer solamente su corazón (el de la Princesa), que ahora quería el paquete completo, sale de las sombras diciendo que era ahora un hombre completo se le ven brazos y piernas saliendo del "cuerpo", pero no tenia tronco y de cabeza solo tenia un papel con una cara dibujada, la Princesa vuelve a gritar pero esta vez mas, entonces Ricardio le demuestra su control de sus extremidades hechas con el tejido y huesos rotos y luego rearmados del Rey Helado, en ese momento agarra a Arcoiris y la ata en un nudo y la arroja lejos. La Princesa al ver los ligamentos que sostenían los miembros de Ricardio lo reta a una pelea, la cual le llega a arrancar a Ricardio un brazo y una pierna y diciendo ella sabía hacer un cuerpo con una máscara, y que el error que cometió Ricardio, fue dejar su cuerpo (el corazón) expuesto, finalmente, le dice que salga de su vista, a lo que Ricardio, llorando se retira a las sombras. thumb|300px|right Después se les ve en el hospital, Finn despierta con pánico y le cuenta todo a la Princesa, ella le dice que ya lo sabia, que tardaron 2 días en volver, otro más en hacer el antídoto y quince minutos en construirle al Rey Helado un nuevo corazón hecho con los ligamentos de Ricardio y unas maracas (las cuales empieza a tocar y hace que la Princesa le ordene irse), va con Arcoiris y se disculpa con ella, diciendo que lo vio en el monitor de corazón, ella le dice que era su culpa por no contárselo y va con Jake,el cual trataba de echar al Rey Helado y le confiesa que está embarazada a lo que Jake, con cara de sorpresa inesperada, sólo dice "¡¿Tendré Jakecitos?!". Personajes Personajes Principales *Dulce Princesa *Arcoiris *Ricardio (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Zanoides *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Caracol *Manos Malignas (Debut) *Lengua (Debut) *Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake (Vistos en el monitor de corazón) *Pan de Canela (En la Carta de Título) *Guardianes de la Promesa Real Curiosidades *thumb|256px|El CaracolEl Caracol se puede ver detrás de la bolsa mientras que la Dulce Princesa y Arcoiris hablan. *En la imagen del "Rey Gusano" Arcoiris aparece con 5 cabezas en el vientre, haciendo referencia a su embarazo. *En el Storyboard Original, cuando se ve a Ricardio con su nuevo cuerpo, su "cabeza" se parece a la de Homero Simpson. Esto es sólo una broma de los creadores. *En el Storyboard Original la Dulce Princesa dice que Finn y Jake habían estado desaparecidos por 3 días, no 3 semanas. *Hay otra arma en el Storyboard, un Planeador de Bolsillo. *En Latinoamérica ocurrió una rara curiosidad. Ya que el mismo día se estrenó Jake el Papá en Estados Unidos, mientras en Latinoamérica Arcoiris le dice a Jake que está embarazada, en Estados Unidos nacen los Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake. **Es la segunda vez que pasa esto con dos episodios, ya que en Latinoamérica el día que se estrenó Incendio en Estados Unidos se estrenó Fuego Inestable. *Este episodio fue nominado a la categoría "Annie Awards 2013". Televidentes * 2.75 millones Carta de Título thumb|300px *La carta de título fue hecha por Andy Ristaino y Nick Jennings. *Es la décima vez que la Dulce Princesa aparece en la carta de título ("Ricardio Corazón de León", "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?", "A Cortar el Cabello a una mujer", "Ven Conmigo", "Demasiado Joven", "Escalofríos", "Incendio", "La Princesa Monstruo", "Fuego Inestable"). *Es la cuarta vez que se ve a Arcoiris en la carta de título ("Mis Dos Personas Favoritas", "Los Suegros", "Rey Gusano").thumb|el Pan De Canela en una de las fotos *Es la tercera vez que el Pan de Canela aparece en la carta de título ("Amor Peligroso", "Escalofríos") y al parecer esta con la Dulce Princesa en una foto *La Dulce Princesa aparece en forma de foto en la carta de título por tercera ocasión. *En la carta de título, Finn y Jake están en algunas fotos, pero sus rostros fueron sido garabateados, rayado o tachados, se hizo una pregunta a Adam Muto y contestó que era por que estaban perdidos. *En la carta de título, se puede ver que una de las fotos es de la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía 13 años. *Es la sexta vez que en la carta de título salen fotos, la primera vez fue en "Los Suegros", la segunda en "La Conquista de la Lindura", la tercera en "Incendio", la cuarta en "Fuego Inestable" y la quinta en "La Princesa Monstruo". *En la carta de título se ve a la dulce princesa de 13 años y tocando el violín podría decir que ella tiene dotes artísticos *En la carta de título se ve muchos momentos buenos de la Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris. *Se puede ver que algunas fotos están rayadas. Pero esas fotos rayas solo son de Finn y Jake, de pronto da la perspectiva de que Ricardio rayo las fotos. Errores *Cuando Ricardio dice que sólo quería impresionar a la Dulce Princesa, el tiene las dos piernas, aunque la princesa ya le había arrancado una. *En la primera escena del capitulo se muestra el castillo de Rey helado pero esta no tiene sus dos ventanas superiores. *Cuando la Dulce Princesa, dispara el Ball Blam Burglerber, Arcoiris no tiene las pupilas. *En español el episodio se llama "La Dama y Arcoiris" mientras que en ingles es "Lady & Peebles", donde Lady es Arcoiris, pero en el titulo de español Lady se referiría a la dulce princesa. Dialogo Traducido de Arcoiris *흑흑흑 안돼. 내가 왜 그랬을까?: Heuk heuk heuk. andwe. nega we kuresulkka? (¿Qué he hecho?) *걔네들 찾았어요?: kyenedul chajassoyo? (Los encontraste?) *걔네들 안전할까요?: kyenedul anjonhalkkeyo? (¿Van a estar bien?) *제이크가 실종되기 전에 내가 월남국수 면이 질기다고 말했어요. 아, 내가 왜 그런 말을 했을까. 무슨 나쁜 일이 생겼으면 어떡해! 걔가 만든 국수 맛없다고 한 게 우리의 마지막 대화였어요: Jjeikeuga siljongdoegi jeon-e naega wolnamgugsu myeon-i jilgidago malhaess-eoyo. a, naega wae geuleon mal-eul haess-eulkka. museun nappeun il-i saeng-gyeoss-eumyeon eotteoghae! gyaega mandeun gugsu mas-eobsdago han ge uliui majimag daehwayeoss-eoyo (Le dije que sus fideos eran demasiado duros antes de que desapareciera. ¿Por qué dije tal cosa? ¿Y si algo malo le sucede a él? La última conversación que tuvimos fue que sus fideos eran malos.) *미안해요. 내가 국수를 너무 많이 먹었나 봐요: mianheyo. nega guksurul nomu mogotna bwayo (Lo siento. Supongo que me he comido demasiados fideos) *그놈이 칼을 들고 덤비면 어떡해요?: kunomi karul dulgo dombimyon ottokheyo (¿Y si tratan de hacerle daño?) *아.. 맞아요. 내가 걱정이 좀 심한 편이죠. 저는 반 살은 시체들이 우리집을 공격하는 악몽에 시달려요. 우리 삼촌, 외숙모, 사촌들이 다 집에 있었어요. 저 위층에서 우는 소리까지 생생히 들린다니까요! 우리 가족들을 지킬 수만 있다면.. 그 꿈꾸는 동안 얼마나 스트레스를 받으면 이빨까지 무지하게 갈아요! (이빨을 감) 다음날 일어나면 이빨들이 금 가 있어요! 보통 전 그냥 그런 것 꿈이려니, 내가 걱정을 사서 하지 않나 하면서 잊어버리려고 해요. 제가 그 반 살은 시체들에게 두 번이나 공격당했었잖아요: A.. maj-ayo. naega geogjeong-i jom simhan pyeon-ijyo. jeoneun ban sal-eun sichedeul-i ulijib-eul gong-gyeoghaneun agmong-e sidallyeoyo. uli samchon, oesugmo, sachondeul-i da jib-e iss-eoss-eoyo. jeo wicheung-eseo uneun solikkaji saengsaenghi deullindanikkayo! uli gajogdeul-eul jikil suman issdamyeon.. geu kkumkkuneun dong-an eolmana seuteuleseuleul bad-eumyeon ippalkkaji mujihage gal-ayo! (Grinds teeth) da-eumnal il-eonamyeon ippaldeul-i geum ga iss-eoyo! botong jeon geunyang geuleon geos kkum-ilyeoni, naega geogjeong-eul saseo haji anhna hamyeonseo ij-eobeolilyeogo haeyo. jega geu ban sal-eun sichedeul-ege du beon-ina gong-gyeogdanghaess-eossjanh-ayo.Eso es correcto. me preocupo demasiado a veces. Siempre me tengo esta pesadilla en la que que unos Zombies están atacando a mi casa! Mi tío, tía, y los primos y todos los presentes, incluso oigo el llanto que viene del piso de arriba. Me hubiera gustado poder proteger a mi familia. Me estreso demasiado durante el sueño. Yo rechino los dientes! (Rechina los dientes). Cuando me despierto por la mañana, todos mis dientes están agrietados. Por lo general trato de olvidarme de él, pensando que es sólo un sueño o estoy siendo paranoica, pero en realidad fue atacado por estos Zombies dos veces! *으으, 잘 안 보이네: Ew, Jal an boine (Es difícil ver las cosas) *뭐에요?: Mwo-e-yo? (¿Qué es eso?) *으! 아아! 그만해! 도와줘요!: Ew! aaa! kumanhe! dowajwoyo! (¡Ah! ¡para ya!) *공주님 무기들!: Gongjunim mugidul! (Sus armas!) *공주님 저 땀나게 만드시네요: Gongjunim jo ttamnage mandushineyo (Princesa, me haces sudar) *와, 이 방은 예쁜 새 소리에 대한 내 사랑보다 더 크네!: Wa, i banun yeppun se sorie dehan ne sarangboda do kune! (Wow. Esta cámara es más grande que mi amor por el canto de los pájaros lindos!) *으, 네. 걱정 마세요. 저 완전, 완전 괜찮아요. 자, 가요. 일어납시다! (넘어짐) 으, 안되겠네. 혼자 가세요. 전 짐만 될 뿐이에요: uh! ne. gokjong maseyo. jo wanjon gwenchana. ja, kayo. ilonabshida! (nomojib) uh, andoeketne honja kaseyo. Jon jimman doel ppunieeyo. (Eh, sí. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente, perfectamente bien. Vamos. ¡Levántate! (Cae) Guh. Yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar. Tendrás que ir sola. Sólo soy una carga para ti) *제이크 깨어났어요?: Jake kkeonassoyo? (¿está Jake despierto?) *괜찮아요. 비밀로 한 제가 잘못이죠: Gwenchana. bimilo han jega jalmoshijyo. (Está bien. Esa fue mi culpa por ocultarlo.) *자기야, 나 완전 중요한 할 말 있어. 나..: jagiya, na wanjon jungyohan hal isso, na... (Cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, yo...) Voces del episodio Galería Vídeos Archivo:Hora de Aventura - Lady and Peebles (short preview) Sub latino Archivo:HDA - Lady & Peebles (Preview larga) Sub. Español en:Lady & Peebles Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Episodios